Volviendo a la vida
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Kate ha muerto, y Gibbs se ha vuelto más oscuro. Pero un rayito de luz cambia su vida, transformándola, al igual que la del resto de los miembros del NCIS. Y DiNozzo quedará prendado de la belleza de la nueva agente: Kelly Gibbs. Gabby,también.
1. Kelly

_Va a sonar payaso, pero… "¿Cómo están ustedes?"  
>Educación ante todo.<em>

_Bueno, me explico un poco antes de empezar: el título en sí puede no decir mucho (no veáis lo que me costó decidirme) pero la serie en sí…puede ser considerada una obra de arte. La verdad es que hace falta poco para engancharme, pero esta serie, al igual que Pysch, consiguieron llevarse mi aplauso._

_¡Viva Leroy Jethro Gibbs! ¡Viva Anthony DiNozzo! ¡Viva Abby! ¡Kate y Ziva! ¡McGuee y Ducky!_

_Todos ellos. Me encanta lo trabajado de los personajes. Pero me mataron cuando descubrí que Gibbs había perdido a su mujer (la única que no era ya ex…) y a su hija Kelly, que fueron asesinadas por presenciar un crimen que no debieron. Lugar y momento equivocados, vaya. Todo un cliché que marca y condiciona a un gran personaje._

_Esto me dio mucho en que pensar. ¿Por qué no hacer un fic (en el que todavía no apareciera Ziva como integrante de NCIS) acto seguido del asesinato de Kate, y darle una preciosa oportunidad a Tony y a Jethro? Sí, rescaté a Kelly. A mi entender, un personaje fuerte y valiente, como su padre. _

_De modo que (sin ___disclaimer,___ ya sabéis que me he enganchado a la serie, o sea, que no es mía) probad suerte, a ver si os gusta mi última locura._

_Bueno provecho._

OoOoO

DiNozzo se metió el último trozo de pizza en la boca, con la misma ansia que el primero. Y casi se atraganta.

Una muchacha morena, con el pelo rubio ceniza recogido en un moño con un lápiz, la seguridad de una diosa y la elegancia de una reina al caminar, salió del ascensor. Tragó en grueso, rápidamente.

Llevaba una camisa de franela a cuadros y pantalones vaqueros cortos.

No tendría más de veinte años. Era de cintura fina y pechos pequeños. Su movimiento de caderas al acercarse fue tan sutil que consiguió aturdir al agente. Verla enfrente suya, sin haber escuchado taconeo, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hola, soy el agente especial...

Pero ella no le dejó presentarse.

-No me importa quién seas-dijo cortante-. ¿Dónde está Gibbs?-preguntó con altivez. A Anthony se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara.

-Ahora mismo no está aquí…-contestó recibiendo por parte de ella un chasquido con la lengua.

-Hasta ahí había llegado yo sola-comentó, con dejo borde. Él ignoró su gesto contrariado y siguió hablando:

-Pero el segundo en el lugar soy yo, así que si puedo ayudarte en algo…-se ofreció, con cadencias insinuantes. Ella alzó una ceja, claramente divertida.

-No, gracias-volvió a responder, esta vez menos seca. El cambio de humor sorprendió a DiNozzo.

Ella buscó por la oficina en silencio, con la mirada, y se detuvo en un escritorio en particular, debajo de la escalera. Se encaminó decidida hacia él y dejó caer su bolso (grande y alargado) con descuido sobre la mesa. Tony abrió la boca para replicar, y ella de nuevo, volvió a interrumpirle.

-Ya lo sé-se sentó en la silla de Gibbs, arrellanándose y acomodándose en ella con satisfacción-. No le va a gustar encontrarme en su mesa-se quitó el lápiz, deshaciéndose el moño y ahuecando el pelo ondulado con ambas manos, lujuriosamente-. Ya lo sé-Tony se encogió de hombros, colocando las manos detrás de la nuca y haciéndose para atrás con la silla.

-Allá tú-la vio cruzar las piernas, una encima de la otra, evaluándolo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, calibrándose y analizándose, hasta que DiNozzo retiró la mirada.

Tenía los ojos azules. ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos?

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió felina, como si supiera lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Gibbs?-pronunció con claridad y lentitud, tan exasperante como sensual. Los labios rojos y carnosos. Los dientes perfectos y blancos. Aquello solo se podía traducir mentalmente para DiNozzo en "boca apeteciblemente besable".

-Aquí-respondió _la voz_, transportándolos de nuevo a la oficina. Un hombre alto de pelo canoso, casi blanco y con corte militar apareció por la puerta que conectaba con el laboratorio.

Lo seguía, agitando en el aire unos papeles, una muchacha morena, con dos coletas y una telaraña tatuada en el hueco entre la mandíbula y la oreja. Otro joven más, la seguía a ella.

-Gibbs, ¡ya lo tengo espera…!-pero el hombre solo preguntó en una exclamación.

-¡DiNozzo, ¿qué hace en mi silla?- y con una sonrisa dulce, rayando lo infantil y lo inseguro, la chica sentada allí, hizo girar el asiento hasta quedar de cara con el propietario.

-Hola. Lo siento-se disculpó tratando de retener las lágrimas. A Gibbs se le descolgó la mandíbula.

DiNozzo parpadeó, sorprendido. Vale, era guapa. Pero ¿Gibbs? ¿Y qué pasaba con su silla? Si lo hubiera hecho él, lo habría levantado de ella a collejas.

Además, o era muy buena actriz y él no se había dado cuenta (cosa que descartó enseguida) o Hollywood se estaba perdiendo una estrella… Aunque puede que tambén tuviera unos ramalazos que ríete de Abby cuando llevaba más Caff-Pow de lo normal.

A Gibbs le llevó unos segundos poder emitir un sonido.

-Hola, Kelly-saludó en shock, sin saber cómo comportarse exactamente.

Se podía percibir la emoción del momento, por lo que la gótica feliz se retiró con disimulo diciendo:

-Bien, creo que los resultados pueden esperar…-la otra chica la miró con dulzura y sonrió.

-No hay drama, Abby.

Y la aludida se quedó boquiabierta, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Algo así…-asintió, sin perder la sonrisa, volviendo a mirar a Gibbs. ¿Otra ex esposa?

-Creo… que me he perdido un capítulo-comentó Tony, con soltura. Ella volteó a mirarlo.

-Tú eres DiNozzo-sacudió la cabeza en su dirección.

-Para ti, Tony-alzó una ceja con ademán seductor. Abby rodó los ojos. La chica nueva contuvo la risa.

-Ya, __DiNozzo__-pronunció con deliberado énfasis su apellido, sonsacándole a Abigail una sonrisa divertida y un poco burlona-. Pues para ti, yo soy Gibbs-volvió a mirar a su padre, y añadió en una sonrisa-. _Kelly Gibbs_.

OoOoO

_Fin del primer chapter. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, para que me entere, tenéis que dejarme un review, clicando ahí. Muy bien. Ese botoncito tan cuco. ¡Gracias!_

_PD: Si queréis segundo… podéis ir diciéndome títulos, porque soy de llamar "x" e "y", ¿sabéis? Se admiten sugerencias. _

_Puse "Volviendo a la vida, porque tenía que traer de vuelta a Kelly, haciendo resucitar una parte de Gibbs que estaba perdida y de DiNozzo, que ya se verá._

_Ale, ayudadme un poquito, que la recompensa viene pronto._


	2. De te quiero e ídolos va la cosa

_¡Pam! :D Me alegro de haberte enganchado._

_Yo también soy hiper-mega-super fanática de NCIS o Navy (se me hace raro llamarla así, estoy acostumbrada a la VO). Me encanta, soy una enamorada de Gibbs y DiNozzo. Y ya ni te cuento de Abby, que es genial. Un personaje cuadrado; sí, Señor. No redondo de estos que evolucionan a lo largo de la trama, no. Cuadrado, porque lo han cuadrado._

_Por cierto, a Ziva la he tenido que "quitar del medio" para meter a Kelly en su puesto de trabajo, sino sería un desastre, pero conforme avance la historia, ya veré si la meto por ahí, para darle celos y emoción al asunto. _

_Y McGuee sí que aparece, solo que en un muy segundo plano (era el chico que seguía aAbby, que seguía a Gibbs). La única que se ha quedado fuera (a parte de la pobre Kate, que -__**obviamente-**__ no está disponible por cómo desarrollaron la primera y segunda temporada) ha sido Ziva, de momento._

_Pues eso. A ver si te gusta el siguiente capítulo; este es un poco más "plof", porque tiene que explicarse todo el sentimentalismo, que voy a hacer mediante saltos para que te hagas una idea, y pueda pasar rápido a la acción, que es lo que nos llama,¿vale?_

_PD: ¿Te gusta el Gabby (pareja Gibbs/Abby)? ¿Y qué prefieres, el Tiva (Tony/Ziva) o Take (Tony/Kate)?_

_¡Un besito!_

OoOoO

Gibbs se acercó hasta su hija con pasos mecánicos, como si no los controlara.

Acunó su rostro entre las manos, todavía en shock y sonrió -por fin-, creyéndoselo.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, dejando boquiabierto a Tony.

La abrazó, acariciando su pelo, con ternura y temblando como una hoja. La miraba con una devoción estremecedora. Le besó el cabello, una y mil veces.

Y ambos lloraron en silencio. Abrazados el uno al otro.

Abby y McGuee fueron sacando de la sala, uno a uno con miradas que lo decían todo sin decir nada, a los que se encontraban en la sala, en reverente silencio.

La científica gótica, movió a pellizcos a DiNozzo hasta la puerta, que contemplaba la escena atónito y seguía sin reaccionar.

¿Gibbs llorando? Esa belleza, ¿su hija? ¡Ya sabía él que había visto esos ojos en alguna parte…!

OoOoO

-Pero ¿no murieron ambas?

-Según los informes-tecleó más deprisa-, las asesinó un terrorista porque presenciaron algo que no debieron-asintió Abby-. Dice poco más…-murmuró, buscando en la base de datos, provocando un bufido por parte de Tony. La paciencia no era su fuerte.

-¿Entonces?

-Gibbs se tomó la venganza por su cuenta cuando apareció el cuerpo de su mujer-intentó asimilar la información-. Le enviaron una foto de su hija muerta junto al cuerpo de su madre, pero no se encontró nunca su cuerpo.

McGuee expulsó el aire de la nariz con lentitud. Abby apretó los labios hast crear una línea tensa para evitar el llanto.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan…tan…?-DiNozzo asintió, comprendiéndolo.

-Pobre Gibbs-negó Abby entre lágrimas.

-Ahora nos necesita, chicos-dijo Ducky desde la puerta, aflojándose con incomodidad la pajarita.

OoOoO

-No te haces idea del infierno que he vivido-suspiró, en su pelo. La acunó, y la obligó a mirarl.- ¿Cómo?-más lágrimas.

-La mataron delante de mí-sollozó-. Me hicieron cortarle un dedo a otra niña…-se convulsionó-. Me hicieron entrenar durante años y quisieron convertirme, porque le gustaba a uno de los organizadores. Yo… lo siento muchísimo, papá-y lloró como la niña que era entonces-. Lo siento.

-No fue culpa tuya, princesa-la consoló-. No tuviste más remedio, Kelly, y aunque suene egoísta y muy cínico por la otra niña, doy gracias a Dios de que estés viva-la abrazó, de nuevo-. No tuviste otra opción, mi amor… No fue culpa tuya.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero.

OoOoO

-No- se negó con rotundidad.

-¿No, qué?-preguntó Abby, entrando con toda la tropa detrás, incluido Ducky. Gibbs la miró con cariño.

-Nada. Bueno, oficialmente este es mi equipo-comenzó a presentarlos, a medida que salían como niños traviesos de detrás de la chica de los tatuajes-: Abigail Sciuto, forense y técnica del laboratorio; Timothy McGuee, nuestro informático; Anthony DiNozzo...

Y se vio interrumpido por un carraspeo.

-Con permiso, jefe…

-El __muy___ especial a_gente Anthony DiNozzo-se corrigió, dedicándole una buena mirada al aludido-segundo al mando y el Doctor Mallard.

-Ducky, para los amigos-tentó a la suerte. Gibbs sonrió.

-Ducky, nuestro médico forense.

-Pequeño inciso, mi buen Jethro-comenzó con esa voz tan característica suya, haciendo sonreír a la rubia-. Mi ayudante, el señor Palmer-informó-volverá de sus merecidas vacaciones en unos días-ella asintió, recopilando la información.

-Encantada. yo soy Kelly, como ya sabéis-se encogió de hombros.

-Bienvenida-se adelantó Abby, dándole un abrazo, ante la mirada divertida de Gibbs, a quién le sacó la lengua-. Siéntete como en tu casa.

-Ya lo hago-asintió, divertida y agradecida. Era evidente la sorpresa en su rostro; no se esperaba esa reacción de la gótica-. Por eso le he comentado a mi padre que quiero entrar en el NCIS-resolvió, convencida.

-No-volvió a negar Gibbs.

-¿Por qué no, a ver?-exigió la joven, con actitud infantil.

-Es peligroso, Kelly. Ya he perdido una agente y no pienso perderte a ti también como perdí a tu madre-el semblante de Abby se tornó triste en cuanto el ex marine mencionó a Kate, la agente abatida por el francotirador Ari Haswari.

-Sé cosas del Mossad y planes del dirigente David que pueden servirnos-intervino, dispuesta a salirse con la suya. Para terca, ella; como su padre-. Me adiestraron bien; he sido entrenada y soy perfectamente capaz. Además, también es peligroso ser hija tuya y lo sigo siendo-añadió.

-Tiene razón, Gibbs-salió en su defensa Abby, ante el asombro de McGuee y DiNozzo-. Puede trabajar aquí de espía infiltrada. No correría riesgos y, de ser así, tú la protegerías, porque la tendrías cerca-razonó.

-No se puede trabajar así. Nos matarían a ambos…-y miró a su equipo con seriedad-. Además, aquí hay reglas; rompería la número 10 y la 12…

-¡Al diablo con las reglas!-exclamó Kelly, haciendo botar del susto a Tony-26 de febrero, ¿recuerdas? Tú mismo las mandaste al cuerno-le recordó alguna anécdota de su infancia.-. Y te cito, palabras textuales: "las reglas, princesa, están para romperse".

DiNozzo contempló la cara impasible de Gibbs.

-Te tiene cogido por los huevos, ¿eh, jefe? ¡Qué memoria!-y dos pares de ojos azules lo silenciaron-. Emm… ¿alguien quiere café?-preguntó, intentando salir de allí cuanto antes.

-No-volvió a negar el ex marine, para ambos, yendo él mismo a la máquina dispensadora de cafeína. Kelly sonrió.

Miró a Abby, agradecida y se acercó hasta ella. Con una sonrisa, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, juntaron los puños con complicidad. Ducky también sonrió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Rendición, aunque Gibbs jamás aceptaría ni reconocería esa palabra. El Gibbs padre, por supuesto.

-Bueno, Kelly-se rió, con disimulo, simulando una tos- supongo que tendré que hacerte alguna pruebas físicas y tests psicológicos para formalizar tu admisión...

A lo lejos, Gibbs gruñó por lo bajo.

-Papá…-lo llamó, con una sonrisa inocente- ¿Me puedes traer un _capuccino?_ Gracias.

DiNozzo se apuntó mentalmente que Batman dejaba de ser oficialmente su ídolo. Kelly Gibbs se superaba por momentos.

OoOoO

_Bueno, este ha sido chiquitín… pero tengo una excusa maravillosa: estoy ya de pleno en la universidad y como acabo de empezar el conservatorio, pues no llego a más._

_Si comentáis, se salvará un árbol. Y me vendrá la inspiración para liberar un poco mi agenda y subir el siguiente más pronto._

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
